Genie in the Bed
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Blaineley comes across Jasmine the Genie and is given three wishes. However, one of Blaineley's wishes is to turn Bridgette into a lesbian and get her to marry Blaineley. Unfortunately, Jasmine is forced to grant Blaineley her wish. But will the marriage succeed?


**This is another **_**Total Drama Yuri**_** chapter which has been revived. What I liked about that chapter was Blaineley's comeuppance at the end. ENJOY!**

* * *

Genie in the Bed

* * *

Blaineley was furious. _Geoff thought he'd won, eh_, she thought. _Well not for long_!

Geoff told Blaineley she was off to Siberia to meet, apparently, the only Blaineley fan in the world. Even though she knew how much her No #1 fan wanted to see her, Blaineley was also aware that Geoff just wanted an excuse to get rid of her.

True; Blaineley cared more about the ratings than she did about the well-being of the contestants and interns, similar to Chris McLean. Naturally, Geoff and Bridgette no longer wanted to deal with another Chris McLean on the _Total Drama Aftermath_, especially when it was reminding Geoff of his actions in _Total Drama Action_, which he profoundly regrets. But the main reason Blaineley was off to Siberia was because of Blaineley's flirting with Geoff's girlfriend, Bridgette. This also bothered Geoff and Bridgette; it probably bothered them more than Blaineley's similarities with Chris McLean.

What they don't realise is how important Bridgette was to Blaineley, not that they'd care if they did realise it. Bridgette was more than just one of those hot-assed bitches you'd find swinging on a pole at a strip club but with a hint of celibacy (Bridgette and Geoff made out frequently, but they never _actually_ had sex). Bridgette was everything to Blaineley. Not only was Bridgette hot; she was sensitive, sensible, intelligent and fun. What more could Blaineley want. Blaineley tried to express her love for Bridgette; sadly, the way Blaineley professed her love only served to have her come across to Bridgette as a female version of Chris McLean when he's horny.

What Blaineley needed was some way of fixing both of her problems with her sexuality and her fan's wishes just by rubbing some odd-shaped and odd-coloured lamp. Coincidentally Blaineley tripped over some odd-shaped and odd-coloured lamp and noticed it. The fake blond schemer eagerly picked it up and rubbed its base. All of a sudden, the light bulb flashed and a genie emerged, revealing it to be Jasmine, LeShawna's best friend other than LaShaniqua.

"Behold!" chanted Jasmine. "I am Jasmine, a seventeen-year-old genie and LeShawna's best friend other than LaShaniqua!"

"Seventeen years old, are you kidding me?" gasped Blaineley.

"I've only been taking a nap for ten minutes!" snapped Jasmine. "When a genie sleeps for like a millennium, it's called hibernating, **duh**! We live the same amount of waking hours as other humans though."

"I thought Genies always existed," protested Blaineley.

"Do I look like God to you?" demanded Jasmine. Blaineley shook her head. Jasmine continued. "Anyway, you get three wishes! Name them!"

"That's more like it," said Blaineley, smirking. "My first wish is to have Bridgette to stop sucking up to Geoff and marry me in Paris!"

Jasmine glared at Blaineley, but very reluctantly, she snapped her fingers. A puff of smoke later, Jasmine was nowhere to be seen. _Probably at the spa again_, thought Blaineley. But before Blaineley knew it, she saw Bridgette proposing to her, and they got legally married in Paris a week later without Bridgette's family and friends (not even Geoff) questioning it, and the authorities were perfectly fine with the marriage even though gay marriage wasn't legal in France yet. Blaineley's fan was also invited to the wedding, which he attended. Blaineley paid for his ticket and hotel room on condition he'd be Bridgette's No #1 fan as well and get them more fans. In no time at all, Blaineley had over a million fans and Bridgette's fan base expanded threefold.

After their honeymoon in Paris, Blaineley clapped her hands and wished for a life of luxury and wealth for her and Bridgette. A puff of smoke later, Blaineley and Bridgette overtook the Queen of the Netherlands as the richest women in the world, bringing the queen down to third place.

Unfortunately, two months into their marriage, Blaineley noticed her wife giggling every time they had sex. At first, Blaineley assumed that it was just Bridgette having fun being dirty, but it really began to piss her off after a while. So Blaineley decided to confront her wife about it.

"Say, honey, c'mere," said Blaineley. "Why is it every time we touch, you get this feeling of laughter?"

Bridgette tried to hold back her laughter as she replied: "I'm sorry, darling, but some has written in permanent marker on your boobs is the word 'Mildred'. Is that your real name?"

Blaineley was livid. How could she forget that her pest of a little brother wrote her real name on her private body parts? That's why he's in juvie; Blaineley framed him for the murder of a single father of seven children. Blaineley's brother also thinks that he and Duncan are **more** than just best friends. Worse, how could her own bridge think of this as something to laugh about? Well there was certainly no way Blaineley was going to give even Bridgette the satisfaction.

_JASMINE_, thought Blaineley, _I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I WISH I WAS HUNG LIKE A HORSE!_

_Granted!_ Jasmine replied in her thoughts and snapped her fingers before Blaineley realised what she just said.

Within a puff of smoke, Blaineley was choking dramatically as her soon-to-be lifeless body was supported five feet from the ground by a noose, courtesy of the long drop.

Bridgette was about to grieve over her wives demise until Jasmine made her appearance physical to the widow.

"I'm granting you three wishes in consolation to your loss," said Jasmine.

Bridgette thought for a moment. When her mind was made up, she turned to Jasmine and said: "I have made up my mind! My first wish is to follow my original sexuality again!"

Jasmine clapped her hands twice and Bridgette was now kissing Geoff. When Bridgette pulled away for oxygen, she turned to Jasmine and said: "My second wish is to have this whole marriage legally annulled and recognised as a set up to reveal the true fake blond schemer Mildred really is."

Jasmine clapped her hands twice and the marriage certificate was annulled.

"As for my third and final wish..." said Bridgette, "I wish to have Mildred resurrected as punishment to suffer the humiliation without intervention from the authorities."

Jasmine clapped her hands twice for the final time and Blaineley was back, throwing a tantrum on stage where the Aftermath is hosted. With that, Jasmine was satisfied things were back to normal and went to the spa with LeShawna, LaShaniqua and Gwen in celebration. Bridgette joined them as well to celebrate the end of her ordeal.

Blaineley ended up being the loser. She lost all her fans, including her No #1 fan.

* * *

**There and done! The title of this story was never meant for Jasmine to sleep with Mildred (Eww!) but Jasmine was forced to let Mildred sleep with Bridgette.**

**Wow: two new stories published – or two new Total Drama Yuri chapters revived – in one night. This got me thinking: my goal is to have at least sixty stories published by the end of 2013. I also plan to have a hundred stories published before 2016. Actually, I want to have reached that goal by the middle of 2015, but you may never know what might come up to get in the way of my goals. This is my 38****th**** fic, as long as I don't delete another fic, which I most likely won't. I'll see you guys tomorrow. If we're lucky, I might update/publish a new story twice.**


End file.
